


Wildest Dreams

by languageismymistress



Series: 1989 [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Charlie tries to cook, M/M, he is not allowed into kitchens, he tries to make dinner ofr Eggsy, still not a good idea, there is a fire, this is never a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie tries to cook dinner for Eggsy, there is a reason why the sign says that he and Gawain are not allowed into the kitchen unless supervised</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

It was meant to be a simple nice dinner in that ended with hopefully more than grinding on the couch until Eggsy decided to play dirty and tease him before going to bed. He was taking Roxy’s advice and doing something that Eggsy would enjoy, a nice home cooked meal and a movie, nice and simple, well, it would have been if he actually knew how to cook. The problem wasn’t that he couldn’t understand the recipe, it was more to do with the fact that he had never been a good cook in the first place. His nanny was always the one who would cook him dinner, when they actually had something to cook. Charlie was most likely to burn food if he tried to cook anything, even if it didn’t actually involve cooking it, he was talented that way.

 

He had hoped that Gawain may have been able to help, but since he was off with Roxy on a secret mission with Morgana, his options were Owain, Merlin or Harry, none being better than the other. Merlin would probably just tell him to order something nice and expensive, but give him a knowing look of ‘you touch him, you die,’ Owain was an obvious no go because, well, he was Owain and Harry, that was just one conversation that he didn’t want to have. It wasn’t as if Harry would assume that he was doing this to get the pace of the relationship off slow, or that he was trying to force Eggsy, it was just that anytime Charlie would try to cook something, a fire would appear. Hoping to try his luck, he sought through the many pots and pans that were in the kitchen drawers, the smaller kitchen was much better equip then the main one and less occupied.. Smiling at the right utensils and equipment that he hoped he needed, he went about the kitchen, flicking on what he thinks he will use, it was going to be an interesting experience.

 

Managing to cut the ingredient was the easy part, somehow, between moving the ingredients from the board over to the stove, he had managed to trip, burn his right hand and catch a tea towel on fire, just as Eggsy was entering the kitchen.

 

“This is why you and Gawain are barred from the kitchen,” Eggsy just shook him head at him, moving over to the fire extinguisher under the sink, putting out the fire.

 

“It was the tea towel,” Charlie winced at the pain in his right hand.

 

“Of course it was,” Eggsy giggled, running his hand over his left arm.

 

“You’re an ass,” Charlie pouted, leading them out of the kitchen, away from the smell of burning cloth.

 

“Nope, that’s you,” He linked his right hand with his, pulling it to kiss the faint red marks that were still visible. 

 

“Sure about that?” Charlie pulled him flush against his chest, tracing along his neck and jaw.

 

“Definitely,” He pecked his mouth, jumping the back of the couch to land half on half off of it.

 

“You right there?” Charlie looked down at him sprawled out on the couch.

 

“Come join me and find out,” He winked up at him, laughing as he flopped over the back of the couch, straddling him waist, pinning him to the couch. 

 

“Hi,” Charlie looked up at him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

“Hi,” He brushed his lips over Charlie’s, slowly trying to get him frustrated.

 

“It’s not going to work,” Charlie laughed, running his left hand down his back, grinning at the shiver.

 

“You okay there?” He blew passed his ear, biting down on his earlobe, creating a path along his neck.

 

“Good,” Charlie managed to croak out.

 

“Mhmm,” He hummed, coaxing his mouth open, building friction between them as his hips slowly bucked up into Charlie’s.

 

Slowly rolling them over so neither of them fell off of the couch, he bit down on his bottom lip, moaning at the angle of his hips moving against his.

 

“Babe,” Charlie groaned, resting his head on Eggsy’s shoulder.

 

“What do you want?” He sat up, resting on him knees, stilling his hips against Charlie’s.

 

“Fuck,” Charlie breathed out.

 

“Just that?” He bit down on him bottom lip.

 

“Babe?” Charlie looked up at him, staring at the slight contrast from him usual teasing self.

 

“Nothing,” He shook his head.

 

“I want everything and anything that you are ready for,” Charlie sat up, running his left arm up and down Eggsy’s back, resting his right on his waist.

 

“Yeah?” He stared at him.

 

“Oh yeah,” Charlie pulled them back down so that he was resting on his back with him draped over him.

 

“Movie?” Charlie whispered.

 

“Yeah,” He nodded, smiling at the hand that was rubbing up and down his back.

 

Reaching over to the table, he managed to get the remote, flicking the TV and DVD player on, playing whatever was watched last. Smiling at the soft beginnings of ‘Love Actually’ playing out, Merlin must have been teasing Harry about the lookalike again, he ran his hand through Eggsy’s hair, kissing the top of his head, letting them drift to peace and silence as “Christmas is all around,” started to play.


End file.
